Father and Dad
by Blackpantherprince
Summary: A poem inspired by the fanfiction series The Dark Prince Trilogy by Kurinoone, portraying Harry's complex relationship to Lord Voldemort and James Potter, his Father and Dad. Told in his voice. The poem is set in "The Darkness Within", when Harry has just discovered the truth about his past. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Dark Prince AU belongs to Kurinoone.


**A/N:** A poem inspired by the amazing Harry Potter fanfic series "The Dark Prince Trilogy" written by Kurinoone. I absolutely love her series, and this is my interpretation of her Harry's/the Dark Prince's complicated relationship to his two father figures, Lord Voldemort, who brought him up, and James Potter, his biological father. Told in Harry's voice.

The poem is set in the second part of the first book "The Darkness Within", when Harry has just found out the truth about his past and his parents, and is on the run from everybody, expressing his feelings and thoughts. Thus, the poem is based on Kurinoone's alternate HP universe, and if you have not read her stories, it will leave you very confused. I highly recommend that you do, however, they are awesome.

 **Disclaimer:** all credit goes to J.K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, and to Kurinoone, who created the alternate Dark Prince universe.

Please let me know what you think, all feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

 **Father and Dad**

I am split in two

~OoO~

Father, I once was your son through and through

Still am, in many ways

Cause ever since I was a little lad

You taught me all I know

You trained me to be your boy

You brought me up

Made me into who and what I am

To be your lad

Your assassin

Your shield

Your Dark Prince

~OoO~

But then I saw

It was all lies

~OoO~

Believe me, it was pain worse

than the cruciatus curse

Yes, the truth hurts

It shattered my life

Turned everything upside down

It almost made me drown

I feel so lost

I don't know what to believe anymore

Nor who I am

But I rather endure

Than live a lie

~OoO~

The truth may be a piercing sword

But it sets you free

And now my life is finally my own

You cannot take away my will anymore

Nor manipulate my mind

Freedom is the most beautiful thing

As is the truth, and it always wins

~OoO~

It was all

A plan of your mastermind

First you took me

Then you broke me

Abused me

I was your broken toy

~OoO~

You did it all

in order to mold me

Into your tool

You made me your boy

~OoO~

But I was a stolen child

You played with my mind

Like I was an animal to tame

You washed my brain

And made me blame

Those who truly cared

And thought me lost

My dad

My family

Who all thought I died that fateful day

~OoO~

But now I realize

I was never really your lad

The truth has prevailed

But feelings do not easily go away

They cannot be cast aside

Even if I now have cut all ties

~OoO~

The Dark Prince is no more

I am on my own

But I wonder

Was any of it true at all?

Or was it all fake?

All lies, hidden behind masks?

Sometimes, I like to imagine

That some feelings must abide

Somewhere, deep inside

Your dark, twisted mind

~OoO~

No matter what, I could never raise my hand

Nor my wand

To the man I called Father all my life

You are a part of me that can never be erased

Even if that may be my dearest wish

But wishful thinking cannot turn back time

And you have made me into who I am

Even if I was never truly your lad

You are in my heart to stay

For better or for worse

That is a simple fact

But I can never go back

Cause truth is better than lies

Freedom beats a golden cage

Any day

~OoO~

Dad, I feel so lost, I am your stolen child

I wish I just could come home, but I am not a baby anymore

Innocence lost, childhood stolen, it is no more

So many years have passed

I wish I just could turn back time

~OoO~

I have blood on my hands

I am so sorry for it all

When I met you I was blinded by hate

Lost in a web of lies, full of rage

I blamed you for my Father's crimes

I nearly killed you that day

But now I see, you were not the one to blame

All you wanted was to be my dad

Your son back

~OoO~

I wish it was that easy

I have a mark on my forehead

A curse scar

A link to the man I once called Father

And in a way, he always will be

I doubt that my heart ever fully will heal

There will always be a scar there too

I will always be split in two

But no matter what

You are my Dad

I wish I could explain that to you

~OoO~

I have a task ahead

And a price on my head

I am on my own now

And sons protect their fathers

So am I taught

Please forgive me

But I cannot go home

~OoO~

I hardly know you

The real you

But I know you love me

When I see you with Damien

I see a true Dad

I know you care

I am your son, you love me

Trust me, just that knowledge is gold worth

You never abused me

Nor cast me aside

Like a broken toy

~OoO~

I am your boy

I know

You miss me

I see now

All those years, you missed me, my death grieved

From the day I was gone

Taken from my home

And in a way, that boy is no more

The man who could have been is no more than a dream

But now the deceit is finally revealed

~OoO~

I am your stolen child

I wish I just could go back

Turn back time

Reclaim my life

I am your lad

And you are my Dad

~OoO~


End file.
